gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Unidentified Gear (Sovereign Reading)
This Unidentified Gear soldier was stationed aboard the CNV Sovereign during the Lambent Pandemic, after the collapse of the Coalition of Ordered Governments. He was known for sitting around the Galley Flat of the ship reading. Biography Lambent Pandemic Attack on the Sovereign Two years after the sinking of Jacinto City, this Gear went with all the other citizens and left the island of Vectes choosing to stayed aboard the CNV Sovereign. While in the Galley Flat of the ship he spent most of his free time sitting and reading. One of the crew members that was sitting next to him tried to keep count as to how many times he had read the same book over. After a while the crew member asked him, with the Gear replying that he had read the book nine times, but that he hoped that it would have a different ending the next time. Just then Marcus Fenix entered the Galley Flat along with Dominic Santiago and Jace Stratton, the Gear asked Marcus if he would be interested in borrowing the book when he was finished with it.Gears of War 3: Act I: Anchored Later when the Lambent started to attack the Sovereign, he helped to defend the ship from the creatures.Gears of War 3: Act I: Anchored Arrival at Anvil Gate The unidentified Gear ended up surviving the Lambent attack on the ship and even survived the ship getting wrecked by the exploding Lambent Leviathan. He regrouped with the rest of the survivors of the ship wreck and started to make his way to Anvil Gate along with Clayton Carmine, Samantha Byrne, Jace Stratton and Anya Stroud. But once they got to the fort they were attacked by Savage Grenadier's, Savage Boomer's and Lambent. He survived the encounter and would later be seen helping the rest of the Gears at the fort with preparations for Delta Squad's trip to Mercy.Gears of War 3: Act III: Rescue Second Battle of Azura The unidentified Gear would stay at Anvil Gate until the Second Battle of Azura, he went along with any able-bodied Gears to Azura to support Delta Squad in the final battle with the Locust and Lambent. He helped to fight off Queen Myrrah's forces along with many other Gears until Adam Fenix was able to turn on his Imulsion Countermeasure Weapon. Once the weapon had been deployed, the Locust and Lambent forces were finally defeated, and he would be seen wearing a COG Combat Helmet celebrating at the base of Pinnacle Tower along with Delta and the other Gear soldiers.Gears of War 3: Act V: Reckoning Behind the scenes *This Gear along with Oscar, Jerry (Sovereign) and a couple other Gears of War 3 NPC's all share the same character head model. The reason for this is because the Epic Games modellers created an assortment of Head Styles, Torso Styles, Leg Styles and Accessories models, then they would use a random generation tool to create the various NPC's in the game by mixing the various models.https://vimeo.com/32220149 Appearances *''Gears of War 3'' References Category:Articles with conjectural titles Category:Characters Category:COG Category:Gear Soldier Category:Males